The Martins - Info Page
The Martins are a group of characters in The Rebellion. They are all edited versions of a character from an educational website called EverFi. They are the main characters of The Rebellion, and they don't have one specific trust level; they range from 0 to 100. Origin Before there was anything, there was Martin, God of the Universe. He wandered the vast, empty void of space for many chr.eggyears before the universe's creation. But before this, he made himself some friends who he refers to as his brothers. This infamous group of enntities became known as The Martins. The Martins vary in power level and size now; but originally they were all clones of Martin God. In the first moment of their existence, they were exactly the same as Martin in every way. When Martin Created the Universe, he gave all 6 of his brothers a spot on the Martin Council, which is similar to the Council of the Ancients. Over time, creation corrupted some of them and caused them to change. Two of the brothers were corrupted so much that they completely morphed form into different organisms. These two became Meme Man and Orang. The 4 remaining brothers became Martin (Mortal), Martin the Guardian, Martin the Memelord, and Martin, Soultaker of the Universe. They were all the same originally, but now there were many different versions that had different appearances, powers, ideals, etc. The original creator remains untouched to this day, and it seems likely he will never change. Eventually, Martin got so fed up with this corruption that he banished the other brothers and kept the throne for himself to prevent a clash of ideals. He alone governed the universe for the rest of time, up until he was challenged by his brother, the Soultaker, which started the events of The Rebellion. Brother #1: Martin Man Martin Man was probably the most affected by this corruption. He lost his physical essence completely, unfairly banished to be a spirit in the universe. Eventually, he was reborn into the 3rd dimensional planet Earth, where he grew up to be a very successful person; in fact, he was one of the most talented software engineers of the human society. He has had many breakthroughs in computer technology, including, but not limited to: allowing computers to cause physical changes to objects in the real world, developing the first fully functional AI, improving anti-malware software to the point where viruses are not a problem in the real world, inventing a perfect cloning machine, and designing a NASA level supercomputer that fits in the same area as a regular PC. Martin is also very clever. He thinks of innovative solutions to problems that face his society. He always has at least four ways to approach a given problem. Because of his high-level thinking ability, which is partially attributed to his cosmic origins, he is a valuable asset to any team of engineers working on any project; whether it is related to computers or not. However, because of his mortality, he has died before. He always ends up coming back to life as the cycle of rebirth continues. He has been born about 1038 times now, but that's an estimation. nobody is really sure, including Martin himself. It has been shown, however, that if he takes a fatal blast immense power, it will corrupt his spirit and prevent him from being reborn anymore. Luckily, the power required to do this is so large that no being in the entire multiverse could pull it off efficiently. The power level required is precisely equal to the power level of every being in the multiverse, combined. Brother #2: Martin, Soultaker of the Universe Martin the Soultaker is most infamous for being the penultimate villain of The Rebellion. He is not a direct opposite of his brother, he actually shares the most similarities to Martin God. He was the first of The Martins to be corrupted by creation, but the only parts of him affected by the corruption were his physical appearance and his sense of right and wrong. Unfortunately, these were changed so much that he now disagrees with his brother on everything. Because of this, he was given the least power on the Martin Council and was feared by the others, who were not corrupted at the time. Because of this feeling of terror he has implanted in the minds of his siblings, he could easily have forced them to join him if Meme Man had not gotten there first. This would mean disastrous causes for Martin God, who probably would have had his essence physically torn apart by the Soultaker, who would then absorb all it's power. He would then eliminate all other powerful targets, including the other Martins and deities like the Dimensional Oculus and the Council of the Ancients, and obtain all the octahedrons.. After doing this, he would have the power to do anything he wanted, and nobody could stand in his way. He would be the tyrant that rules over the multiverse for the rest of time. Brother #3: Martin the Guardian When The Martins were banished from the Throne of the Universe, they all went their separate ways, except for Martin the Guardian. He remained faithful to his almighty brother and started searching the universe for powerful objects to seal away. When he came across the Octahedron of Instability one day and showed it to Martin God, he was asked to protect it with his life, because the Octahedron can glitch anything out of reality and could be dangerous to Martin God if it fell into the wrong hands. The Guardian obliged, and was sealed away into a blank dimension that still has no name, which contains the heavily guarded Temple of Instability, and the Octahedron itself. Brother #4: Martin the Memelord Martin the Memelord was the last brother to be corrupted by creation. His corruption was minuscule at first, and after the banishment of The Martins, he was allowed to stay in the Throne of the Universe, but had no power in terms of the Martin Council. When Martin God found out of about the Cyber Dimension and martin.exe's banishment, he sent the memelord to be its devoted protector and prevent martin.exe from escaping. The slight data leaks from the Cyber Dimension's portal, however, corrupted him further. They fed him a constant stream of internet memes that completely morphed his form into the abomination he is today, only slightly remnant of his former self. He lost all brain function, and his original abilities were replaced with meme-based abilities, but he still kept his assigned goal in his sights. The memes turned him into a menace for all to fear, and he started using any and everything he could find to his advantage. He had no plans to conquer the universe, but he still had an unquenchable lust for power. He has committed many sins in the Meme Dimension. All of the things he has done have permanently altered the physical characteristics of the dimension he lives in. For instance, there are no more Picardía Faces left in that dimension. This happened because of the formation of the Apple Memes. He started grabbing Picardía Faces from his surroundings and amalgamating them with emojis to form the Apple Memes. This only worked 4 times, because he was too hasty with the process of creating them, and eventually, all the other Picardía Faces got scared and fled the dimension in terror. Because of this, he is feared by even the most despicable of beings; including The Omniscronchulon. Because of this, no Trigger Words have any effect in the Meme Dimension. Origin of nitraM and martin.exe nitraM and martin.exe, while still technically classified as Martins, are not actually related to Martin God at all. They are both creations made by Martin that are more closely related to him than the others. They are referred to as Pseudomartins. However, they will still be included here because, as previously stated, they are technically still Martins. nitraM nitraM was actually the product of Martin's early cloning technology work. He was originally a perfect copy of Martin, made to help him work on projects more efficiently, which he did. However, there was a plot by a group of Inverts to kidnap Martin after being bribed by the Soultaker before The Rebellion took place. The inverts mistook nitraM for the original Martin and kidnapped him instead, and forced him to work for them. Neither the Soultaker of the Inverts knew he was a clone. Because of this, the original Martin could continue the cycle of rebirth. nitraM spent the rest of his life in the Inverted Dimension. He proved to have the exact opposite skills and qualities as Martin; strong, but not very clever, and also was very good at setting traps and performing rituals. He and Martin are so unrelated that it is said that if they collide, they will collapse into a previously unknown 7th Martin, known currently as Unstable Martin. Martin.exe Martin.exe is the last of the pseudomartins. He was created about 3 lifetimes before nitraM, and was the first test of Martin's Self-Teaching AI system (STAIS). Initially, STAIS was a success, but over time, martin.exe started to desire more and more sentience. It got to the point where he had basically self-corrupted. This forced Martin to shut him down forever, and make a new version of STAIS. Martin coded the Cyber Dimension, which was a marvel to other software engineers, but for martin.exe, it was nothing more than a prison. When Martin forced martin.exe into the Cyber Dimension, he deleted it forever. However, it still existed in the memory of the cosmos, and manifested itself as a dimension in the multiverse. Martin found out about this when the Global Digital Technology Crisis (GDTC) happened in 3092. He quickly blamed it on martin.exe, and got in touch with Martin God, who sent Martin the Memelord to prevent most of the data from escaping into the universe. Over time, the hole in the dimensions that caused the GDTC slowly healed, leaving nothing but a one-way portal behind. This portal still leaks data (the same data that was responsible for Martin the Memelord's corruption,) but it is so miniscule that it has little effects on reality. Over years of imprisonment, martin.exe's malevolent nature gradually wore off, and the Cyber Beings were created as well. Despite his dark past, he wishes to move forward with a new attitude towards the universe. Category:The rebellion Category:Miscellaneous Category:The Martins